unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Coronation stone
|details = Another job from a scholar regarding the Coronation Stone: We now know that England's Coronation Stone was brought in from Ireland, but stories of Jacob's Stone and the like leave room for doubt. There may be a true Coronation Stone elsewhere. Go to an Irish town to investigate further. |step1 = /Stone that forecasts fate/Dublin/Barkeep/ A coronation stone? Ah, the "Lia Fail", the stone destiny. The Lia Fail just one of the treasures brought to this island by the Danann when they came here. On the day of coronation the new king would stand on the stone and the stone would predict the king's destiny. Depending on the prediction this would then determine if the king was legitimate or not. |step2 = /The Celtic high king/Dublin/Seafarer/ In old Ireland there used to be a separate king for each region. Then, of these regional kings one would be chosen to be the king of the kings, or the "high king". If the one who stood on the stone was right to be high king the Lia Fail would let out a loud yell. |step3 = /Liath Fail/Dublin/Law Student near Church/ Jacob's Pillow Stone from the book Genesis is the Lia Fail you say? Haha, well it is true that they say both would predict one's destiny, but... I think they are different. The Lia Fail is said to have been brought gere long ago by the Dananns and so they say it still exists up one the Hill of Tara. |step4 = /The holy hill of Tara/Dublin/Monk in Church/ After the Danann left the Lia Fail was placed on Tara Hill and predicted the destinies of alll the ancient kings. I believe the stone given to the Scottish kin was something different. The Lia Fail was passed down from the Danann to the people of Erin and is very important part of our history. I don't think they would ever move it from the Hill of Tara. |step5 = /The limits of the Liath Fail/Dublin/Priest in Church/ The Hill of Tara is north-east of a place just north of here... There used to be a palace in Tara of a king from the days of the Danann. The Lia Fail is also there. I truly believe that no matter what difficulties we the people of Erin face that we will be able to make it through them as long as the Lia Fail is there in Tara. |stepfinal = Coronation stone/North Dublin/near Pointed Boulder/ The coronation stone called Lia Fail was a piece of treasure brought by the Danann and it would tell the destiny of any legitimate king that would step upon it. The Lia Fail is now on the Hill Tara to the north of Dublin. The jagged stones to the north-east from the castle gates are also supposedly the remains of a palace from the time of the Danann. |discoXP = 170 |cardXP = 84 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Excalibur |chainQ2 = Quest Chains/Celtic Legends |landarea = North Dublin |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}